The emergence of mobile data networks, such as 3G, 3.5G, and 4G is progressively reshaping the Internet landscape from almost entirely wired broadband Internet users, to more and more users connected via wireless links. Although widely used as a core Internet transport protocol for the Internet, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) has shown performance limitations, especially when operated in mobile data network environments. For example, three fundamental problems of running TCP in modern mobile data networks have limited achieving a higher speed of data packet transmission and, thus, enhanced user experience: (a) flow-control-limited throughput due to larger bandwidth-delay product (BDP); (b) wireless link capacity estimation; and (c) false congestion avoidance due to random loss.